Mon Amour, Why is it so Cold?
by Raefever
Summary: At the celebration, they start to feel the side effects of the curse.


They started feeling it near the end of the ball. It was so cold. No one else seemed to be shivering, or even cold for that matter, in fact they were all sweating and looked overly warm. She asked him to feel her forehead for a fever, just in case she was sick and just wasn't feeling the effects yet. He asked her the same. They both told the other they couldn't feel any fever. They kept dancing deciding to ignore whatever was making them shiver.

Dinner was after, and they had yet to feel any warmer. Plumette could hardy hold her fork to her mouth, it shook and quivered in her hand. Mrs Potts was starting to take notice, after Lumiere dropped his fork she pulled the two of them aside from the big dinner, mostly unnoticed at least. She asked them if they were feeling okay, they confessed they felt cold, more than cold, absolutely freezing, like they were outside in mid winter without a coat. She insisted they must be sick with a fever, but their foreheads were surprisingly cold.

"You don't feel like you have a fever, quite the opposite actually. You feel too cold." Mrs Potts stood back a step worry spread in her voice.

"You don't feel sick in any other way, do you? No stomach ache or anything?" They thought about it before shaking their heads.

"Non, I otherwise feel fine." Lumiere looked down towards his darling Plumette who nodded back at him. She had a hand to her stomach, as if to test if it hurt.

"Alright then, but if you start feeling worse, tell me or go straight to bed, and if you don't, expect to be dragged there." Mrs Potts ordered, wagging her finger at them accusingly, both had been known to ignore their health for as long as physically possible. She marched them back into their seats at the dinner table before sitting down herself.

As the night wore on and guests started to leave, their shivering grew more noticeable and others did ask them how on earth they could be so cold. It was apparently blazing hot for others, inconceivable to them. Mrs Potts had them gulping down cups of warm tea but it had yet to have any affects, in fact they just ended up spilling tea over themselves because their hands were shaking. Their friends started to gather round, concerned the couple was seriously unwell. They first tried wearing their coats, then their friends coats on top, it didn't have any success. They were miserably trying to stay part of the celebrations. Adam finally insisted they light a fire in the sitting room and throw blankets and coats around them in a last attempt to provide them with some heat. It was hardly worth while, there was hardly any heat coming off their bodies even from under the pile of woollen blankets. Well into the night they stayed awake, awkwardly shivering and hugging under the cozy fabric. Mrs Potts stayed awake for a few hours to keep an eye on them and place a cloth soaked in boiling water on their necks. But eventually she dozed off and left the two of them alone in the light of the fire.

"Lumiere, mon amour, do you have an idea why we are so, so cold."

"Unless we are sick I have no clue as to what is causing us to be this cold." Lumiere gripped one of the blankets she was hogging and pulled it out for them to share. Stuffing his arm back into the heat, he ran his hand over her body. Up and down over her legs up to her neck. He pulled her through the blankets so their bodies were touching. Her stomach let out an enormous, hungry growl, he burst out laughing while she blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you okay Plumette? Your stomach seems to have a reason to make itself known." He giggled more with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I can't help it Lumiere, I'm starving, I could hardly get anything into my mouth at dinner." She pouted, Lumiere found this funny and began giggling like a school girl again. He stopped when she smacked his shoulder hard and cried, "Stop it, it's not funny it really is starting to hurt." Plumette dug her hand into the flesh of her stomach.

"I'm sorry chérie, I didn't mean to upset you. Let me help." Lumiere's apology was easily excepted as he slipped his hand up her shirt onto her flat stomach. It was grumbling angrily as he rubbed it, it didn't seem too pleased at being filled with tea and not much else. Plumette was a petite woman and compared to him, was small enough to be used as a large teddy bear, he loved cuddling her close to his chest. He hadn't had a chance to hold her like this in so long, she felt so cold pressed up against him. He was worried they were getting sick, he could handle it if he got sick but he would feel so bad if she got sick too.

They slowly started to doze off, the cold still stung their whole bodies but they were simply too tired to care. As the fire began to die out, they sat in complete darkness, together, cold and miserable but together.

When the sun started to shine and the others began to rise, Mrs Potts at last came to check on them, pressing her hands to their foreheads she smiled, "You seem to have warmed up a bit overnight, you don't feel like stone walls anymore." She leaned over the back of the sofa as she felt their necks.

"We certainly feel much warmer, I just wish I knew what made us come down with suck a sudden chill."

"Oh, we did find that out alright. After we sent to two of you up here, Belle started talking to the Enchantress, turns out it wasn't a chill at all, a side effect of the curse apparently, said it would take a while to get used to not having any feathers or candles. Oh well, I'm just glad you feel better." Mrs Potts pet and stroked their hair as she spoke, a happy smile on her face as she walked out the door.

"Shall we lay here a while longer? Or join the others for breakfast?" Lumiere's eyes were closed but he opened one to look directly at her.

"Five more minutes amour, just five more."

"I thought you'd want breakfast Lumiere." She raised her eyebrows at him in an oddly questioning manor.

"You want breakfast Plumette, I managed to get my dinner in my mouth last night." He prepared himself for her slapping his shoulder and sure enough he felt her delicate fingers smash into his collarbone.

"Careful or you might not have a girlfriend." She teased pulling a cheeky grin as she leaned her head into her palm.

"Is that a threat Madame?"

"Maybe," she leapt from the sofa, getting a head-start against Lumiere. They chased each others down to the kitchen. They really did feel much better.


End file.
